Tis the Season
by superboltstrike
Summary: The holidays are a time for compassion, love, and reuniting with ones you care about. However, not everyone is not so fortunate of receiving the same attention and are left to the isolation of winter. Not everyone is completely ignored, and a select few who choose to extend their care might lead to a change for the better or worse.


I meant to post this on Christmas but while the holidays are coming to an end, I still think this is a nice gift for all of you! Happy holidays and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Glasses clink as they're lightly struck, celebrating the holiday season cheer. Christmas was always a time of good spirit in the Schumacher home, countless neighbors and friends came over to share good will and have a peaceful night together. The hosts, the Schumacher themselves, take pride as their daughter, Amy, makes conversation with the guests and keeps the party going.<p>

"Just like her mother, don't you think?" Mr. Schumacher asks his dear wife, pride practically oozing from him.

Mrs. Schumacher is far too familiar with her husband's gigantic ego, as it basically duplicated and placed itself in their daughter. Anyone with eyes could see how spoiled she is from listening to her talk for a few seconds alone. They usually look past it with her confident personality, but it was unfortunate as these same pairs of eyes overlook another aspect of the Schumacher home, which she believed is rather important.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying enjoying yourselves," Amy converses with a married couple, "it's a shame only ONE of us is capable of doing anything useful around here. Like seriously, could this THING even be more inconvenient? Right Mommy and Daddy?"

Her father chuckled softly but her mother on the other hand, simply ignored her and looked upstairs disheartened. Amy never understood why her mom never responded to her comments about her imitation of a sister, but the lack of understanding always led to hatred of her twin and the longing of her mom's affection. It wasn't like her mother completely ignored her; she definitely showed Amy acknowledgement through the best parenting she could and felt she always came up short. Amy wasn't willing to call herself pathetic but getting the attention she craves from her dear mommy would be enough power to put her sister in the dark, **permanently**.

In a small, unlit room, quiet sobs could barely be heard as a sad blond lies on her bed. Samey couldn't be anymore unhappy, but then again with her abusive older twin controlling her life, there wasn't much of a lighter side to anything. She isn't even allowed to go near the steps let alone downstairs as per usual, her father did nothing to stop her, her mother remained to try little to convince either of them to change their mind, so the seasonal depression is currently reaching its climax. Also as in typical tradition in the household, Samey would hardly receive any gifts, not that was the most important thing to her, and not be allowed to get any for anyone else. Even if she bought all the gifts, it was a "requirement" to say it's from Amy, including Amy's own gift. A good Christmas would be receiving a $5 gift card to Wal-Mart along with a pair of socks from the clearance bin. Otherwise, it would be the privilege of cooking Christmas dinner, cleaning up the torn gift-wrapping paper, and organizing the decorations according to specific design plans (courtesy of her _dear_ sister). Only one technique grants her the willpower to make it through this time of year, as well as any other day in her life:

"Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree,

Oh how I wish you'd hear me.

Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree,

Shed some heart on my family.

With your green leaves and shining lights,

Please bring me joy to this dark night.

Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree,

Oh how I wish you heard me…."

Her own little twist to this classic carol, she sings as quietly as possible; for even though it might not have a special impact others, this little jingle had managed to fortify her sanity ever since she was a little kid. Without this little mantra, no telling where she would be now or how far gone she'd be from reality.

Samey felt nudging against her shoulder, instantly cringing under the belief of her sister commanding her to do her duties. Only these motions feel gentler and subtle unlike the usual forceful shaking she's used to. Reluctant to open her eyes, she keeps them shut tight until she hears a voice that convinces her it really is safe.

"Wake up honey. Please wake up."

Her mother's voice always made her more relaxed and peaceful despite her daily circumstances. Slowly opening her eyes, she greets her mother with a genuine grin, which she immediately returns the favor. One fact about her less favored daughter, is when she smiles, the complete innocence of the world can be seen in her eyes as well as boundless compassion

"You have to go downstairs, dear. But keep quiet."

Immediately, her mouth turns downward into a frown of disappointment. Though why she's surprised at this point amazes even her; she shouldn't expect any different. Although she keeps silent making her way downstairs, she can't help but wonder why her mother is following so closely behind. On the dinner table in the far right side of the living room, a few pamphlets and what looked like tickets were lying on the table. Samey made a quick glance before making her way into the kitchen to start breakfast, but quickly pulled back to the table by her mom.

"Why don't take a closer look?"

Deciding to take the bait, she inspects the paper carefully. There are two passes to Steam Bay, part of a small chain of spas habiting the country and parts of America. However, what accompanied them made Samey widen her eyes. Accompanying them were two tickets to a movie featuring the movie Brave. Brave is her favorite movie of all time, but no one took the time to see it with her, let alone ask about it.

"H-How did you know I love this movie?"

"I heard you talking about it once and I wondered if you would like to see it."

"Yeah, but I-I-I didn't think anyone cared to listen."

"Listen _Sammy_," it always made her heart rise when her mom addressed her with her proper name, her real name. Even though it seems like no big deal to anyone, Samey holds more value to her actual name than everything, possibly her own life itself. The fact her mother acknowledges the existence of her true identity proves she did care about her. Although most people wouldn't see the significance, as she's just being courteous, but in terms of Samey's life, people who so much as recognize her presence she felt respected by. "I've had to deal with witnessing you live a burdened life due to mistreatment and the effect it has on you. I grew up with a similar lifestyle, but not as extreme as yours. I held my tongue, thinking I deserved it for something I might've done; the last thing I want is for you to follow that path. I should've done more and nothing can ever make up for me standing on the sidelines, but I'm willing, no, wanting to do what I need to do as a parent. If you allow me to, I want to restart our relationship to be a proper mother, a true mother, one you can identify as a protective, caring being."

Taken back by those words, Samey couldn't believe how much someone was willing to change; for someone like her no less. She couldn't stop the tears from brimming in her eyes as she never has been so touched by a person's words; sincerity was flowing through every word and it was completely genuine. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny all of her feelings she had, and in her deepest heart, they weren't completely positive.

"I know you want to change, and I respect that, but if you expect me to immediately forgive you for enabling what's been done, than you aren't really as genuine as you think you are. I have feelings too, and it's going to take a long time for me to reconnect the relationship we wish to establish."

Her mom looks down in shame, as a part of her did believe it would be that easy. Then, her daughter lifted her head to direct her vision towards her.

"But that doesn't mean I won't allow you to try. As long as you're honestly trying to change, then that's enough for me. Maybe someday, it can make amends for the past and hopefully cement the future in a positive light. I'm not proud to admit this, I already hate Amy and I sort of resent Dad. The last thing I want is for me is to hate you, too."

Her mom's eyes filled with tears as she became emotional; her daughter didn't forgive her but she is patient enough to give her a chance, though she believed she didn't deserve it subconsciously. Grateful to have such a compassionate daughter, she is determined not to take advantage of her feelings like everyone else does. She's concerned about her bitterness towards the rest of her family, which is understandable; but the issue will be addressed down the road.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sammy."

Both embraced each other in a tight hug. Today, it was their day together and no one, especially not Amy, is going to take this moment away from her. Deep down, she knew this year's Christmas gift could be the start of something new. Aware of not to have high expectations, but still hopeful of any chance of improvement, she patiently waits for the day it'll all change. Until then, the little Christmas spirit in this house she considers a festive spirit all of he own.


End file.
